


An unwanted path

by theRogueQueen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst and Humor, and asshole with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRogueQueen/pseuds/theRogueQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events at the Cousland castle leave a deep scar in Kayli heart. She is now driven by anger and revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unwanted path

**Author's Note:**

> Now, Duncan may me a lil bit ooc, although I'm not that sure because I haven't player Origins in months but I wanted to write this so badly. Also, this is a one-shot, I will not write any future chapters for this at all.

Silence filled the air as she fell on her knees. She covered her mouth with one hand, closing her eyes. No tears were falling down her rosy cheeks; no sobs were coming out of her mouth. She wanted to cry, to let it all out, to scream, but she couldn’t. It wasn’t sadness or grief that she felt, it was anger and a burning desire for revenge. She blamed Howe, she blamed his soldiers, she even blamed Duncan for everything that had happened.

After a few moments that seemed like an eternity Kayli slowly stood up, brushing a few wild strands of red hair from her face. When she turned around, she looked Duncan in the eye, her teal eyes filled with anger. Then, in the blink of an eye, she threw her fist at him, but he was quick to grab her by the wrist. And thus, the silence between them continued until tears and quiet sobs finally came out. “I could’ve…”

He was quick to cut her off, finally letting go of her arm. “You would’ve died there, outnumbered for nothing. As a Warden, you can make a difference.”

“My family was- isn’t nothing.” Kayli didn’t want to say it, didn’t want to admit that her family was truly gone, forever. She just wanted to believe that it was just a dream. That she would wake up and see them again and that this would all just be a story they’d laugh at later. “And what if I don’t want to make a difference? What if I don’t give a shit anymore? What if I just want this whole fucking world to go to the void just liked that?” These were harsh words, and she wasn’t sure if she truly believed what she said or she was just trying to act stubborn. “Let’s… let’s just leave already. And don’t even try to speak to me.”

The trip to Ostagar had been mostly a silent one. At first, Kayli simply refused to eat, sleep or even try to listen to Duncan. She was a stubborn one and Duncan was more than sure of it. Each time they would come across a tavern Kayli would simply get any type of ale, wine or brandy she could afford. Alcohol seemed to be the only thing that eased away the pain she felt.

Eventually, he tried again, hoping that he would have more luck this time. “If you want to talk about what happened, I’m-”

“No.” This time, she was the one to cut him off. She looked down at the campfire, not bother to lift her gaze and look at him. Her answer was short and clear, but not the end of what she had to say. “Do you know what I want? I want my family back, I want them alive. Hell, I even want the life I hated so much back.” Freedom was something she had desired for a very long time, but not like that. Kayli liked to get what she wanted, as long as it was on her own terms. This was just something that should have never happened, and yet the Maker seemed to hate her quite a lot.

“I know it must be hard, but try to focus your grief and anger on the Blight. It may help you in the battles to come.”

She scoffed. Hard was a huge understatement. “I’d much rather focus my anger on Howe. With a dagger. Repeatedly.” She wanted him dead, she wanted him dead so much. But she didn’t want him to die quickly. Oh no, she wasn’t going to show him that kind of mercy. She was going to make him feel the same pain she had felt.

“All in good time. First, we must inform King Cailan of what happened, then we will act accordingly.”

Kayli couldn’t help but roll her eyes. She had met the man, and King Cailan was a little more than a joke, and many people could admit that, although many would never do it out loud. Anora was the one who truly ruled Ferelden. And Kayli was more than sure that she deserved to be queen more than he deserved to be king. “Sure, should we also send Howe a letter and tell him when and where we’re about to kill him? Duncan, if you’re trying to make me laugh, then keep going. It may actually work. But if you’re serious, do yourself a favor and soak your head in some cold water.”

“You may not think highly of him, but he is the king and must be respected.”

“I may not be an expert in politics, but I know one thing, I’ve met the man and people talk, well they whisper. Put a child in the king’s armor and you wouldn’t spot a difference. Cailan isn’t Maric, and he will never be.”

“And yet he led us to victory at Ostagar.”

A grin showed up on her face after that serious expression seemed to have stuck to her face for eternity. “With whose help? Or did he put on his big boy pants and led you into battle? Hm?”

“Let’s just go to sleep.” He said as he stood up and walked to his bedroll.

“Well, well. Look who’s avoiding conversation now. What’s the matter, Duncan, did little old me hit a nerve? Are you going to turn around and stop talking to me now? I am truly hurt, you know?”

She let out a small laugh before leaving him alone. Things were slowly getting better, she was far from getting over it, but at least she assured herself that she still knew how to laugh. It was going to be a rough ride. One she did not plan and still did not wish to continue. But there was nothing she could do. If she tried to run away, she’d have nowhere to go, nothing to do.

This seemed to be the only way she could avenge the deaths Howe had caused and the only way to find Fergus… if he was still alive. But, she wanted to believe that he was. That small spark of hope was the only thing she had left.


End file.
